Dress Me Up
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Al's trying to change Ed's perception of style. Which is calling into question his "masculinity." Elricest


_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, wish it was, then all would be right in the world_

**Moar Elricest. I have this impending feeling that it's all beginning to sound slightly the same. I was trying for angst but what was produced probably shouldn't see the light of day. So sexy brothers manipulating each other it is. I should try for fluff or something later.**

...

He wasn't expecting this. When Al told him the function was formal, he had assumed that meant shirt and pants. Ironed lines, neat grooming, all that crap he didn't usually bother with himself but which Al usually persuaded him into. NOT a god-damn suit. But when he stepped out the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, that was exactly what was waiting for him on the end of the bed, innocently lying there in pristine fashion. For a moment all he saw was black cotton and red silk, which really wasn't all that bad, actually. His brother had pretty fine taste, if the fitted jacket was any indication. Then he saw what was next to that, placed discreetly by the shirt. And the world exploded.

_xxx_

Al whistled tunelessly as he went about preparing himself a cup of coffee. While he didn't completely distrust the General, Colonel as he was no longer, he knew intrinsically that when he said "light punch" would be served, he really meant Havoc was on spiking duty. Which meant vodka, among other things. And from experience he could say that was one hangover he was not willing to deal with. Besides which, if drinking was inevitable, which it undoubtedly was, coffee was a good precaution to take. That in mind, he thought it best to prepare some for his impulsive brother; one particularly memorable gathering at Madame Christmas' new premises had burned into his brain forevermore the necessity of making sure his brother never got utterly intoxicated again. He doubted anyone was going to forget Edward Elric trying to sing the national anthem, complete with his own harmony.

He was gratingly interrupted from his calming domesticity by a furious screech.

"AL! WHAT THE _FUCK_AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?"

Turning, Al took in the glorious sight of his brother, fresh from a shower, hair loose and only a towel covering the vitals, holding a black bowtie. Grinning despite knowing it would probably only further incriminate him, Al leaned casually against the counter and flicked his gaze across his brother's body, purposely making sure Ed would have no doubt as to what he was about. From the raised eyebrow his brother sported he knew he'd got the message loud and clear.

"As much as I want to say use it for a gag, tonight you'll be wearing it the intended way. Why, brother? Doesn't it suit your _refined_ tastes?"

It was highly amusing watching the Fullmetal Alchemist stutter. Al believed wholeheartedly it was quite a pity only he had ever achieved that feat.

"_N-no!_ Come on, Al! A bowtie? That's not manly at all!"

It was probably the 'manly' that did it. Moreover, if Ed wasn't so wonderfully predictable perhaps Al might have been surprised_._ As it was, he knew exactly how he wanted this specific debate to pan out. Ed always did say he had a gift for lecturing.

"Ed, how can you accuse a bowtie of making you less of a man? For a start, those leather pants you love so much do less for such a cause than a harmless scrap of fabric. And that jacket? It's almost as short as Winry's! And don't get me started on the shoes. Anyway, we're not even going to go into your sense of style much less its efficiency in making you 'manly.' It would take far too long."

As he spoke Al moved from where he stood and casually stalked towards his brother from around the table. The good-natured coddling was quite a contrast to the way he backed his brother into a corner like a predator. It was testament to Ed's indignation however, that he didn't even notice he was being herded until it was too late.

By the time he realised his predicament, Al was looming over him, caging him in with hands pressed to the wall either side of his head, and the bowtie was hanging limply from his fingers as bronze eyes swallowed him whole. Gulping, Ed tried to coerce his rapidly fogging brain into assessing escape routes, but gave up quite quickly as his brother's proximity caused his breath to shorten and his heart to go into overdrive. Al, on the other hand, was piercingly conscious of the smooth chest pressed against him and the wide gold eyes that were fixed on his lips. Allowing himself a slight smirk, Al bent to murmur in his beloved brother's ear, voice a full register lower.

"In my honest opinion, brother-dear, clothes aren't going to make you any more or less of a man. But while we're on the subject, let me make clear that whenever I see you, no matter what you're wearing, all I'm thinking about is what's _under_ the layers, which is plenty man enough. And why the hell should you care what anyone else thinks? Wear the bowtie, brother. I'll be the one to take it off, when all's said and done. Don't deny me the pleasure of unwrapping you."

In the silence that followed his little declaration Al was hyper aware of the blush that he could see staining Ed's cheeks, the way his eyes had become heavy-lidded with arousal and his hands had risen to clutch onto his encircling arms. Breathing hotly onto the ear before him, Al trailed his lips down his brother's jaw line to his neck, giving a sucking kiss to the pulse point jumping there. Revelling in the shiver this caused, he disengaged and stepped away after a last brief nip before he could become too caught in the seductive web his brother unconsciously spun.

Inspecting his cuffs as he headed back to his coffee he couldn't resist one last look over his shoulder at the masterpiece he'd produced. Ed, pressed to the wall, had his eyes squeezed closed as he took deep breaths, fists clenched at his sides. The towel was doing absolutely nothing to disguise his excited state and a lovely mark was beginning to form where Al had lavished his neck. As he watched, those expressive eyes opened, and the sheen of dark lust colouring them caused Al's groin to throb. But half the fun in conditioning his brash older brother was denying them both until it became too much to hold back any longer.

Turning away and serenely spooning some sugar into his coffee Al listened carefully as Ed finally gained control of his breathing and made his way back to the bedroom with what was left of his dignity. Snickering softly, Al wondered if the bowtie would make an appearance or not.

It was even more fun when Ed was disobedient, admittedly. Perhaps the silk could be made into a gag after all.

...

**Scribbles has exams coming up. Scribbles sucks at studying. Expect more ficage. **


End file.
